Match Made in Heaven or Hell
by dgwriter
Summary: Ryan arrives at the dumping ground and is taken a back by a beautiful girl. Its a fresh start but there is one face that definitely isn't fresh and could it hinder his new relationship?
1. Introductions

RYANS POV

Here he was at another care home probably the same as his last one, cruel nasty and abusing. He walked in at first glance it was peaceful and calm and looked welcoming. Then all the shouting began a girl with tanned skinned was screaming at another younger  
girl with curly ginger hair for stealing her nail polish. Then my social worker took me into the office to meet the head care worker, that was always the worst part of coming to a new care home , the care workers were always the cruellest well crueller  
than the kids anyway.

"Hey there you must be Ryan, I'm Mike" said Mike "welcome to ashdene ridge; I hope you'll be happy here. I'll go get someone to show you to my room."

Maybe this place is different, maybe I can finally be happy here as long as no one finds out what I did or my secret.

"Yeah thank you mike, thank you for giving me a chance" said Ryan. "Do you mind if I meet the others on my own?"

"Actually I was thinking I'd get one of the young people to show you round, our lot can be a bit overwhelming when someone new comes to visit. And here she is tee this is Ryan" said mike.

In walked a girl, a beautiful girl a bit older than me with beautiful blonde hair and golden brown eyes. She was amazing, i never normally bothered with girls but this one was beautiful, god what is wrong with me snap out of it Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, come on then I'll show you to your room first" said tee. So how long have you been in care for?

"Since my 6th birthday, I'm 15 now so about 9 years"

"Yeah me too, me and my brother Johnny have been here most of our lives I'm 16 now so ill be leaving soon, Johnny already gone he's in the army which worries me a bit but I know he'll be fine he always is, anyway here we are you have franks old room,  
mike will probably let you redecorate it."

"Thank god I'm not too crazy on man united, i prefer west ham"

"I'm quite surprised you seem different to what I expected, now come on lets go meet the other there in the garden playing rounder's, you any good?"

Different, different how in a good or bad way, what if she thinks I'm an idiot oh for god sake Ryan you should of been cooler used some charm anything how are you going to get her to like you now, she's the most amazing person ever, maybe if I get her  
to think I don't like her that much shell be more curious about me.

"Err yeah whatever let's just go yeah, I'm tired of this tour"

"Wow okay then, I shouldn't of bothered maybe you should just go on your own seen as though you're tired of my tour"

Tee stormed off into her room and slammed the door behind her loudly. Oh god Ryan what is wrong with you can't you do anything right he went to run to tee room but instead saw the bathroom and ran straight in there locked the door and looked in the mirror.  
His reflection was staring back at him, he reached in his pocket and brought out a blade and went to cut himself when he saw a reflection of his sister in the mirror, looking at him worryingly. He hadn't seen her in so long, she was the only person  
he'd ever truly cared about, but after what he did he could never see her again. He put the blade away and ran to tee's room and knocked.

TEE'S POV

She had been so nice at first and so was he, she was hopeful he was a nice boy and different to any others she thought that maybe he liked her but obviously he didn't. As if she'd ever be so lucky the last time a new man came into her life she had ended  
up being beaten Johnny more than her and then landed in care without her mum fighting for her back. Maybe Ryan was like him, she was certain there was more to him but she couldn't give out hope not yet, otherwise shed get hurt.

There was a knock at the door, she hoped it was Ryan

"Who is it?"

"Ryan, please let me in I want to say sorry"

"Well you've said it now so you can go and meet everyone without me"

"Please Tee come out I want you to come with me, I only acted like that because I'm not used to people being as nice as you were to me"

I opened the door and there he has, face filled with guilt. It was a beautiful face i admired it before he said come on then we haven't got all day and with that we went into the garden.

 **What will happen next time, what will the rest of the dumping ground think ofhim. And will Ryan spot a familiar face from his past.**

 **Please review**


	2. Old Faces

**Thank you fanatic1234 for the review and helping me out!**

 **RYAN'S POV**

I walked down the stairs before she cold protest; she followed me as we headed to the garden to meet everyone. As I looked I smiled everyone was so happy here, I knew this was going to be the best time here. Then I saw her smiling and laughing acting like she was a good person like she had never done anything wrong. Anger boiled up in me and tee could see it she asked me if I was okay, I just ran into the house.

It can't be, no it can't be, I can't stay here why does she always ruin every good thing I have. Why is she even here she has a family of her own a good family.

"Hey are you okay, do you know Becca?" asked tee

"Yeah I know her, she was my girlfriend before she cheated on me with my cousin and ruined my life and destroyed the only family I had left"

"I'm sorry, but don't worry she doesn't live here she's Carmen's best friend and comes here a lot to hang out, but don't worry I'll give you a heads up and we can go out when she's here?"

"Thanks tee, you'd really do that for me, you'd really want to go out with me?"

"Yeah of course why wouldn't i your nice enough and a good distraction"

"Distraction, from what?"

My brother Johnny in the army, and everything with school and my boyfriend and I are arguing a lot lately.

"Oh I'm sorry well I'll do my best to distract you from that" Ryan said disappointed by her revelation about her boyfriend.

A boyfriend, now I have competition, I bet he is so much better than me of course he will be she's amazing and look at me I'm just average. How was I going to get her, unless I somehow helped them to break up? I know it's horrible but I'd be doing it for the better as she would be so much better with me.

 **TEE'S POV**

He stood frozen; i could tell he was boiled with anger as he ran into the house after staring at Becca like she had slapped him right around the face. I ran after him wanting to get an answer and because even though I had only known him for about 10 minutes I cared about him there was something there that just draws me to him.

I walked in the kitchen and he just stood there in despair. I asked him if he knew her and of course she was his ex girlfriend, well she was really pretty so of course she got him. Then he told me that he practically hated her, inside I was smiling and tld him id hang with him whenever she was around. And he said yess thank god i didn't make myself look like an idiot. Now all i had to do was break up with Aiden that shouldn't be easy.

I headed out into the garden to try and find out more from Becca. She was sat with Carmen talking about makeup and all that girly stuff.

"Hey carms, becks whatcha doing?"

"Just chatting, who was that boy you were with, the one who ran off after he took one look at us all, so rude"? Questioned Carmen

"Oh that was Ryan he's new here" I responded

Beccas face dropped and she suddenly ran out the garden and I followed her, I ran all the way to the park when I finally caught her up

"Becca wait, Ryan told me how he knew you, what happened with you two?" I asked

"Tee please will you just leave it, we were together and broke up there's no big deal".

"Well I know why you broke up, why would you do that to him especially with his own family that is just rotten"!

"Listen tee you don't know him know what he's like and you don't know what I was going through, I needed someone to lean on and Ryan wasn't there so I turned to Liam instead. What about you anyway cosying up to Ryan when your with Aiden".

"That's so not true I'm just sticking up for Ryan my friend nothing more, I haven't and will never do what you did not too anyone".

"I'm not talking to you about this anymore, and look behind you here's your new friend, you're going to need one you just lost one of your best's friends".

"I turned around to see Ryan smiling at me; I hope he didn't hear what I said about us just being friends because it isn't true, not one bit and im going to tell him as soon as i break up with Aiden".

"Thank you tee, that was cool although I'm glad you done it I think you should be careful she can be really nasty and her family is worse and they'll do anything to hurt you, don't worry though I will protect you."

"Thanks Ryan come one lets go home, before I get into any more trouble".


	3. Break up or Make up

**RYANS POV**

It was another day and it was the first day of my plan to get Tee Taylor to be mine, and I knew just what I had to do. She had told me Aiden was coming round today, all I have to do is hang around her long enough for him to get suspicious and cause an argument. I knew this plan was weak but it was the only thing I could think of, I've never had to do anything like this ever. I mean it's not like I could ask any of the boys the only one I really like is Tyler and all he knows is how to do a good prank or magic trick.

I got up to go get breakfast as I went downstairs it was madness. Everyone was shouting, Carmen was once again shouting at Jody. It made me smile it was chaos but unlike my other care homes it was harmless chaos. If I had ever behaved like that at my old one I would have been locked in my room with no food for two days. I'm so thankful to be here, it's the best place I've ever been even better than my home.

Strangely Tee wasn't here, she was normally the first one down, it worried me, and I just shrugged it off and sat down next to Tyler.

 **TEE'S POV**

Today was the day, the day I was going to break up with Aiden. Although he was lovely and I did really like him, he was the first boy that had ever paid any attention to me. But Ryan he was different there was something different about him, i was drawn to him the way he looked at me I just felt safe with him like I belonged there. But I was scared, what if Aiden reacted badly, what if he realised my connection with Ryan, he will get so mad and I don't want Ryan to get hurt.

He was coming round at 11, I couldn't eat I was so nervous. I got up and went to Carmen's room; I needed her advice on what to do, hopefully she wasn't too mad at me for yesterday and making Becca run away. I walked to her room and knocked on the door

"Hey carms can I come in I need to talk to you?"

"What's up?"

"I need advice I need to break up with Aiden and I don't know how to do it?"

"Why are you breaking up with him, he adores you and I thought you really liked him?"

"I know I do, it's just not working out anymore carms, and things have changed"

"Oh what like Ryan coming here, Becca told me what happened and I've seen how he looks at you, he obviously likes you, just make sure that Aiden doesn't realise, I've seen his temper and Ryan could end up being seriously hurt tee. Just be careful"

"Aiden's here" shouted bailey.

I shot up, i walked down the stairs and bumped past Ryan, didn't look at him I couldn't I had to focus on what I was doing. There he was stood there, for some reason he looked upset id never seen him like this, did he know?

"Hey aid, are you okay?"

"Hey tee, no i just had some really bad news, I had to come and tell you you're the only one who'll understand. It's my dad he's, he's dyeing" Aiden sobbed

"Omg, I'm so sorry, I understand and I'll be here for you all the way through it, how long have you got left to spend time with him."

Weve only got 4 months, how can this happen my dad's a good man and has never hurt anyone, why him, why now it's not fair Tee it's not fair

"I know and everything's going to be fine you'll get through this I know you will your strong and ill help you through it all"

"I'm so glad I have you, you're always there for me, you're my rock and I don't know what I'd do without you Tee"

I took him into the quiet room; I could sense that everyone was listening. He needs to be alone. I knew i couldn't do it now I couldn't break his heart even more than it is now.

 **RYANS POV**

I went upstairs to get away from the arguments; I wasn't very good in them situations it made me mad. As I ran up the stairs I heard the door go but I just ignored it I knew who it was and I really didn't want him here I ran and bumped into Tee I went to talk to her but she didn't even look at me, it was strange, why is she avoiding me?

I continued up to my room when I heard Aiden talking to tee and he sounded upset. I wonder what's happening I thought so I stopped on the landing to listen, when Carmen came and stood with me.

"Omg, can you believe it there's no way shell do it now"

"I know... wait what do you mean what was she going to do?"

"Oh erm nothing"

"Carmen come on tell me"

"Well you can't tell her I told you but she was planning on breaking up with Aiden"

"Why would she do that, I though she really liked him?"

"Yeah well she decided she didn't want be with him"

And with that off she went. I didn't buy her story one bit; I knew there was a different reason why tee would break up with Aiden and i was going to find out. I just really hope that she breaks up with him for me; I know it's a long shot because we've only known each other for a couple of days. I know we have this connection I just hope she can see it too.

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Becca does next and will Ryan find out her scheme and why tee wanted to break up with Aiden? The next chapter should be up on Friday or Saturday. I'm happy to take any suggestions on new characters to add or any old ones from the DG**

 **Thank you xxx**


	4. Lies and Jealousy

Aiden's POV:

How could she think of breaking up with me, I love her she is amazing. I'm glad Becca told me what she was planning hopefully now that we came up with this brilliant plan I can get her back and Becca can get Ryan back not that she likes him she just wants to make Tee jealous and she deserves it. Ryan better watch out

It was another day everyone was down for breakfast except Tee and Carmen. They were talking about recent events mainly Tees complicated love triangle. "what am I going to do Carms I feel so bad for aid and I still care about him and don't want to hurt him more but I want to be with Ryan" you just need to be honest with him break it off gently and make sure your making the right decision, I know you really like him but do you even know Ryan what if Becca was telling the truth what if he is different I don't want to see you get hurt" I know it's just I feel something different with Ryan that I've never felt with Aiden" come one we better go down for breakfast.

As we walked downstairs i saw ryan sat in the living room so i decided to sit with him.

Hey Ry whatcha upto

Nothing much, I heard about Aiden's dad hope he's doing okay

He's doing his best, it's hard for him and for me I don't know what to do or say

I'm sure just being with him and listening is enough hell appreciate it I know I would

Little did Ryan know that Aiden was standing behind him listening to every word

"Tee you're amazing you're a lovely kind beautiful person and aiden is so lucky to have you"

Yes I am, now back away from my girl pal

Ryan jumped back unsure of what to say then Aiden took a punch causing Ryan to fall down.

OMG! GET OUT NOW! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, I HATE YOU! Tee screamed

I'm sorry tee he was all over you and I got jealous, anyway he isn't going to want you know because if he goes near you again ill kill him myself

That's it, I know you're going through a hard time right now but I can't do this, were over Aiden now go and stay away from me and Ryan and my friends

They took Ryan to the hospital he still hadn't woke up from the punch; it was all my fault if he dies ill never forgive myself. I demanded to go with him and mike in the ambulance I had to make sure he was going to be okay.

They made us wait outside whilst they assessed him, I was so anxious I needed to see him to know he was okay. I love him and he can't die he can't leave me, I need him. My phone rang it was Becca, I didn't want to speak to her but I thought I should her out after all she was one of my best friends

Hey, it's Becca I heard what happened to Ryan, look I told Aiden that you and Ryan were getting close and I came up with the lie I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking straight I was so angry at you for choosing Ryan's side but I realise now it was stupid and I so sorry I know Ryan likes you and I'm praying for him to wake up. I'll make sure the police find Aiden

The phone line went dead, I couldn't believe her she was sick how could do that. I hope for her sake that Ryan wakes up.

The doctor came in, he had news about Ryan. I tried to read his face but I couldn't he was giving nothing away completely neutral. I had tears in my eyes at this point, how could one punch do so much damage.

 _The next episode will reveal Ryan's fate, will he and tee live happily ever after, will Aiden return. Will Becca bring him to justice?_


	5. Truths and Reunions

Thankfully we were allowed to see Ryan, he sat up. Everything was fine he was allowed to come home tomorrow. I don't know what I'd have done if it was worse. I think I really do love him. He smiled as soon as we woke, I thought he'd hate me after all it was all my fault that Aiden did that to him if I had just stayed away from him Aiden wouldn't have gone so angry.

"Hey Tee, hi Mike"

Hey Ry how are you feeling

Good now that I have seen you, I've got a really bad headache

"The nurse said you have to take these tablets"

She came in, why would she turn up here after what she had done and with the person who had abandoned him after his sister's accident on. No she can't be here, Tee can't find out what I did, shell never look at me the same again.

GET OUT NOW!

Ryan, I'm sorry I just needed to see if you are okay, even after everything that happened I still love you and I wanted you to hear that from me this time. I shouldn't have left you after what happened to Chloe I know you didn't mean it. I want you to know that I still love you and I and Chloe miss you very much and maybe you could come and visit her, she still writes to you.

I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth you're not my mother your just a person I lived with for a while. Id happily see Chloe if you weren't there.

Please Ry...

NO just get out and don't come back, either of you.

Becca why would you bring her here, you knew how I felt about her, do you really hate me that much.

No of course not, I just thought that she should know after she is you mum

You had no right, just stay away from me and the rest of us.

Becca left, Tee wanted to tell Ryan what she had done but was worried he'd get angry

Ryan, I don't think she wanted to hurt you. She's feeling guilty.

What for none of this is her fault?

Actually it is she told Aiden that I was going to break up with him for you and he was angry so she came up with the story about his dad having cancer. I was her fault that he went crazy on you well mine and hers.

He lied, because you liked me, wait you like me

Yeah I do, I was scared because I didn't think you felt the same way

Tee are you crazy of course I do, I felt it the first time I laid eyes on you, you're so amazing and I want our to know that none of this is your fault he's the crazy one .

Thank you, Becca said she was going to make sure that he paid for it

You can't actually believe her can you, there probably cooking up another plan to get back at me and you.

No I don't think so you didn't hear what she said I could tell she was truly sorry and terrified that you were badly hurt just like I was.

Okay, I trust you

Mike came in; come on tee it's time to go home now you can see each other tommorow morning Ryan needs his rest.

Carmen was waiting for me at door, I walked in and she smiled so did Tyler and Jody. You can tell that they all care about him and he's lucky to have them they are amazing friends.

So how is he? Questioned Carmen

He's fine, he'll be home tomorrow, Carms I told him and you were right he feels the same.

Awe I'm so glad use two would be such a cute couple.

Yeah you guys would mimic Jody and Tyler

With that I went to bed, this has been the happiest day of my life, but one thing that was bothering me was what happened between Ryan is mum and his sister. That's one for tomorrow I think

I was still laid awake; I couldn't believe tee actually liked me; it's been the best and worst day of my life rolled into one. I know I can trust her but do I tell you my secret. It's the kind of secret that can make or break a relationship. Will she know that I feel guilty about it every day or will she not talk to me again? Will she still want to be with me? I know she will want to know about my mum. Do I lie or tell the truth?


	6. Secrets

It was Monday morning, time for school Ryan was back he wasn't coming in today which was a shame I really wanted to talk to him. He hasn't spoke to me much since he got back earlier on maybe he has changed his mind. Maybe he does blame me for what Aiden did t him. I wouldn't blame him, I blame me too I should have just stayed away from him I'm no good for him I don't deserve him. I'm not a nice person after what I've done, I mean who kidnaps their own sister and attacks someone younger than them for no good reason. Maybe I and Aiden were more suited than anything. I must have learnt from the ass that was my stepfather.

Hey Tee, you coming to school? Asked Carmen

Yeah I'll be out in two minutes

Are you okay, you look a bit pale?

Yeah it's just Ryan ever since we told each other how we feel he hasn't really spoken to me properly, what if he didn't mean it and he was just saying it to mess with me because of what aiden said, I mean I wouldn't blame him I'm partly to blame.

Okay tee breath. Right he's not messing with you I've seen the way he looks at you, it's like he sees the whole world in your eyes, his face, his expression lights up when he sees you and secondly it was not your fault in the slightest, Aiden is just a psycho who needs to be punished which Becca is taking care of. I heard about what she did, she told me about it I'm sorry he did that to you, I can tell she feels really bad about do you think you can forgive her in any way at all.

I can but I don't think Ry can

Hey girls aren't we going to be late.

Oh Ryan, you're coming? Questioned Tee

Of course I am how could I miss seeing your face all day?

Awe cute, I think I'll walk ahead today leave you two to talk

Bye Carms, so how are you doing?

I'm brilliant now that your here

He he, I wanted to ask you don't have to tell me but what happened with your mom, why do you hate her so much and what about your sister.

I can't tell you tee, if I do you might not look at me the same again and I don't think I could stand that

Hey, it doesn't matter what it is nothing can change what I feel for you Ryan, I don't want to push you but you should know that you can tell me anything, everyone has secrets even me.

*phone buzz*

I know what he did, and I know what you did, 'Tee Taylor Kidnaps Toddler Sister' has a nice ring to it doesn't it – R

Who was it?

Oh just an email. I best go to my lesson don't want to be late

But we've got 10 min...

Tee rushed off panicking, did Ryan already know, he couldn't of sent that text if he was stood right next to me. Only me Johnny mike and mum know and they wouldn't tell anyone or threaten me would they. It has to be someone who knows Ryan too beacuse they know what he did.

Maybe I should of told tee what I did, I trust her maybe shed understand well I don't even understand why I did it I don't even remember it I wish I knew I wish I could give Chloe an answer but I cant and therefore she is best off without me. The last time I told someone was my ex and she couldn't deal with it she became scared of me, she claimed she was dealing with it and that she still loved me but she never not the same way she had when she didn't know. I don't want that to happen to tee I couldn't bear it again.

 _ **What will Ryan do, will Tee figure out who has threatened her? What will R do next and who is it?**_

 _ **I'd love to hear your theories on who is it, you can probably tell I'm a fan of PLL this isnt a crossover it will only be in a short segment of the story. Please review it helps me to know what you guys think.**_

 _ **Linneagb – my celeb look alike for Becca is Hailee Steinfield**_


	7. Two Truths and a Lie

Tee sat in her lesson, Carmen saw that she still didn't look right.

Hey Tee, did you and Ryan talk?

Yeah we did everything's fine Tee said nervously

Could've fooled me

What's that supposed to mean?

That you still look worried, not like your usual self.

Yeah well I'm fine okay

Carmen backed off. She was worried but she knew that Tee would tell her when she was ready.

What if it Carmen she knows everything about me, but why would she do it? She's my best friend she doesn't have any reason to does she, unless she is doing it for Becca or Aiden? Oh god what am I going to do, maybe I should just tell him what I did, I won't tell him about the message he'll just get worried can handle it I've handled worse than this.

Tee was walking home alone she needed to think about recent events. She needed to figure out what she was going to do, what she was going to tell him. She had to before someone else did. Mid thought her phone buzzed

*Let's do a trade, want to know your boyfriends biggest secret tell him yours and yours truly will reveal all*

Oh god, what do I do, what if he finds out that I sold him out. Maybe I should wait for him to tell me his secret. He will eventually he knows he can trust me. I'll tell him and if R tells me Ryan's secret ill just delete the message before I can read it.

Ryan was waiting for Tee, he had decided to tell her his secret, after everything she has been through and what she has told him about her past he owes it to her. She should know all of him not just his good side. He knew he was in a good place, ever since coming here he hadn't cut himself once and that was partly because of her.

Tee arrived home, she was ready. There he was, sat there with his beautiful face, his brown eyes that she could get lost in for hours.

Hey Ry we need to talk, I have something I need to tell you.

I do to lets go to my room

They were both sat on Ryan's bed, tee nervously biting her nails, Ryan twiddling his thumbs.

Okay I guess I'll go first, tee said nervously.

You know me and Johnny have lived here for years. Well the thing I haven't told you is that I have another sister I met her a year ago. My mum sent me some letters saying she wanted to meet me and Johnny, he refused to go and he warned me not to. But I had to see her; I had to know why she wanted to reach out to me after all these years of leaving us in care, choosing her stupid boyfriend over us. When I got there she looked totally different, she had left Keith and was in a women's refuge. We met in a cafe nearby, we talked for hours I told her all about me and Johnny and she told me what Keith had done and how she had gotten away. I was so happy that she got away from him and that we could try to be a family again but of course that didn't happen, I cant trust her. Anyway I went home and told Johnny what we had talked about and he was furious and he made me promise I wouldn't go back; part of me knew he was trying to protect me but I had to see if she was telling the truth. I went back the next day, I went to the refuge and there was a baby outside my mum's door, the gate was open anyone could of took her. I knew who she was I recognised her bunny it was mine from when I was little, I couldn't sleep without it. She was my sister and I took her. I didn't think twice I thought that she needed protecting from her just like I did. I knew my mum and I knew that Keith would win her back; she made it so easy for him. So I took her before he could. We went to the park but Johnny was calling nonstop and it was getting late. So i came back here I left the pram in the garage and took hope into the attic we had an old cot up there so I put her down to sleep and went downstairs. My mum was there she was so worried I could see it in her eyes the same worry was in her eyes the day Keith beat Johnny up and we were taken into care. I knew she loved us all of us she just couldn't look after us she wasn't fit to be a mother. I lied to her face when she asked me if I knew where she was. I felt so bad but I had to keep her away. I went back upstairs to check on her but johnny followed me. Questioning me on where I had been all day. I knew what he was doing he knew that I had done something he was waiting for me to trip up. I slammed the day in his face. He left so I snuck up to the attic to check on her. She looked just like Johnny she had his eyes and his nose. She was beautiful; I knew I had to protect her from him the monster that ruined my childhood. I sat there with her for hours talking to her like id talk to Johnny when we were younger. I woke up and there he was he looked so disappointed in me. He phoned mum and mike and the police came. I got arrested for kidnapping and the papers published it. I spent months in a detention centre then I was let out. Johnny forgave me but my mum still doesn't trust me with hope she never understood why I did it, and I know that I shouldn't have done it. I've regretted it to this day. Ill totally understand if you don't want to be with me anymore.

Tee, I love you and nothing of what you have just said is going to change that, you did what you thought was right anyone can see that.

It's my turn to tell the truth. I've never told anyone this only people that know are my mum, Chloe and mike. So me my mum and Chloe we lived in a flat in Liverpool. My mum was basically an alcoholic and she didn't look after us properly. She looked after me until I was old enough to walk then it was all up to me. She did the same with Chloe though she did seem to care about her a bit more I guess she was just better than me. The day of my 6th birthday my mum bought me a cake and we sang happy birthday it was the best birthday id had. Then my mum went out I knew where she going, she had no alcohol in the house and she needed more. She left me to look after Chloe, I went out the room to the toilet and when I came back Chloe had climbed up onto the kitchen top she was playing with the cutlery bashing the pans. We played together for a while. Then Chloe saw mum outside the kitchen window. She started crying because she wanted her, she climbed to the window it was open and just as I went to grab her she fell. I couldn't remember it properly whether I did push her or if she fell. Mum said I did, maybe it was because she wouldn't stop crying or because mum loved he more. I don't know why but I've felt guilty about it for everyday of my life. She's in a wheelchair now because of me because of what I did. Tee I'm not evil and I understand if you don't want anything at all do with me, but I really am sorry and I really do love Chloe and I really love you.

Ryan, you were so young no one can blame you for any of that. Your mum should never have left you alone. For all you can remember she could have fallen out, you can't beat yourself up about it, Chloe will forgive you, she'll understand.

You really think so, my mum called me evil she had I was a devil child and exactly like my dad

Your dad?

Yeah he was a monster by all accounts; he beat my mum up black and blue. When I was born he neglected me and he cleared my mum out and left us with nothing but baby milk and a cot.

Ryan you are nothing like that, you have to believe that, your mum doesn't really think that after everything she said at the hospital she sounded like she wanted to make amends. But know this, no matter what I'll always be on your side and I'll always love you nothing can change that.

You know, I'm s glad I told you but I knew deep down that you would understand and I'm so glad that you can see the real me and not the monster that my mum made me out to be. I'm going to try and see Chloe will you come with me?

Of course I will, let's go talk to mike about it.

They went downstairs hand in hand; before they reached the office they saw the unthinkable. Aiden was there and Sasha was talking to him like he was her friend. Tee saw red she ran straight for Aiden and attacked him. Ryan ran after her and pulled her away, Sasha was screaming at tee to leave him alone

OMG what is wrong with you Tee you can't just go psycho on someone for no reason.

What are you talking about, he's the psycho, and he put Ryan in hospital!

He was in a bad place and maybe Ryan had it coming you don't go after someone's girlfriend its wrong

What would you know about it, you do realise he's just using you to get at us, god sash I didn't think you were that stupid.

You're the stupid one, thinking he loves you he's just using you to get back at Becca.

Don't you dare talk about him like that, like you'd know what love is you've never felt it not one bit and I'll tell you something else he doesn't love you and he doesn't know what love is. He needs help and you can't give him that not by bringing him here. Please sash just listen to me, I'm right he's dangerous

You do realise I'm stood right here, I'm sorry Ryan I overreacted; I just didn't want her to break up with me. I really do love her just like you.

It's okay I guess, we've all done stuff we regret but please don't do the same to sash.

Ryan are you serious, after he put you in hospital.

Tee you have to understand especially after what I just told you.

I know Ryan I'm sorry it's just in the moment in the hospital I thought I'd lost you and I don't want to give him a chance to do that again.

They walked past Aiden and Sasha and straight into mikes office.

Hey mike I wanted to ask if maybe you could arrange a visit for me to see Chloe?

Of course, but Ryan I can only ask you have to understand she may not want to see you so don't get your hopes up.

I know she does she wrote me a letter, she forgives me for it.

Okay well I'll call your social workers and try and get a meeting set up.

Tee and Ryan went back to their own rooms.

Tees phone buzzed * he might of forgave you this time but he won't when he finds out what you and your brother did to your stepdad, now's who's the devil child*

 _ **What did tee do? Will Ryan see Chloe? Is Aiden genuine? Who is the Cyber Stalker?**_


	8. Broken Families

It was the next day and Tee had hardly slept. How did this person even know about what happened? It was only her Johnny and Keith who knew. Her mum wasn't there and Keith was too embarrassed to tell her what had happened and if she knew why we had done it she would of left him for sure. There's no way he would tell anyone else that he had been beaten by two children.

Would Ryan find out? It's not the secret she was worried about not the beating if you could even call it that but the reason behind it, he wouldn't look at her the same again. He'd see her as some sort of victim that she was weak and after everything she had been through at home in ashdene and at the centre she was anything but. She didn't want Ryan finding out everything straight away. This person seemed to know everything about even things she hadn't been able to tell Johnny or mike. Stuff that was unbearable to think about, and when I say unbearable I mean soul destroying. As much as she loved Ryan she couldn't tell him all this stuff yet it's too much to handle at once and he'll probably buckle under the pressure and leave me. He won't want to be with a victim someone who he has to fix because even though she puts on a good front to her family she is completely broken inside.

Ryan had waked up, it was the day he was meeting Chloe and as exciting as it was he was extremely nervous. What if she hadn't really forgiven him? What if she hates him and just invited him to make him feel bad? What if she brought mum? She can't right I'm not allowed to see her; I can't see her not now it's all too much. With all the negative thoughts in his head Ryan ran to the only safety net he had. He took the blade from his drawer and ran to the bathroom. He started cutting his wrist any spare place he could find. He had become immune to the pain; he needed his pain released to feel better. He stopped after he saw the pool of blood on the floor and then broke down crying. He hadn't done this in weeks ever since he came here it was his safe haven and he had broken so easily he was so ashamed. Then as he moped the blood up, Tyler walked in. He looked at the floor and his friend completely broken and he knew that he needed help. Ryan just looked at him and ran out the room. Tyler knew he had to go after him so he clean the bathroom made sure no one could see the blood and then went to find Ryan.

Tyler knocks on Ryan's door and begs him to let him in. Ryan knows that Tyler is only trying to help so he lets him in before he goes to get tee he can't have her see him like this.

Ryan, why did you do it? Are you nervous about today?

I don't want to talk about it, just promise you won't tell anyone? Not even tee

I won't tell anyone as long as you promise that if you ever get the urge to do it again you come straight to me and we can talk it out. I'll be here for you whenever you need me

Thanks Tyler, I thought you the prankster and joker would have screamed and told everyone by now.

What are mates for, even though I like joking I can see you were in pain I wouldn't do that, just remember that there are people in this house that care about you. People have a funny way of showing it but everyone cares about you even if you don't know it after who else have we got we are one big family and we couldn't imagine it without you here. Love you mate. Now clean yourself up because I can see Chloe coming down the drive and you don't want to upset her ill go get tee and well greet her. You'll see when you get down just how much everyone cares.

Ryan smiled as Tyler walked out. Who knew how caring he was. I know I should tell tee but I don't want her to see me as weak and broken and not very attractive. As these thought circled his mind in charges Floss shouting at him for making Chloe wait, not sure Tyler was right about everyone being caring but I suppose floss will never change. You have to admire her spirit and confidence though don't you.

Tee, Tyler and Chloe are sat waiting in the front room. Whilst Chloe settles down into her chair. Tyler whispers to tee that Ryan was a bit nervous about today and not to expect too much of him. Tee is shocked that Ryan and Tyler are even close but she takes Tyler's advice on board.

In walks Ryan all smiley and nervous. Tyler walks at the room and nods at him.

Hey chlo, how are you doing?

Hey Ry, wow it's been so long you're much bigger now, everythings fine how about you

Yeah everythings god with me, this is my girlfriend Tee

Yeah we met already, never thought I'd see you with a girlfriend you were always so quiet and reserved, but then I suppose a lot can change in 5 years.

Yeah, listen do you really forgive me for what happened

I just want to know one thing Ryan why did you do it?

Iiii... iii... don't know, I don't even remember Chloe please all I remember is one minute you were playing with the pans on the workout the you were crying because you said you saw mum out the window and then the next minute you were falling and I couldn't save you I'm sorry

Wait what? You mean mum wasn't even in the flat she told me that she was in the room and she saw you push me out, said that you hated me and that you were the devil.

She said that that I was the devil, maybe I am Chloe maybe it was all my fault, I remember her going out but maybe I just making it upto cover up the guilt. I don't know what's real anymore.

Before Chloe could respond Ryan had ran out.

Chloe I'm so sorry, Ryan told me what happened and what he remembered and he told me that your mum had gone out because she needed more alcohol. She wasn't there Chloe it wasn't his fault.

That makes sense for all my life I remember me and Ryan playing and the way he looked at with his eyes and things he'd do I could tell that he loved me more than anything. I have to find him.

I'll take you

Ryan lay on his bed sobbing his heart out, he was evil and he belonged in hell and maybe he should go there. After what he had done to his sister he deserved it. Just as he opened the drawer and reached for his blade he remembered what Tyler said. Maybe he should go talk to him, see if he can help it make it better or maybe he can tell him he cares about him too before he does it and to look after tee and Chloe.

He opened his door to complete his last mission and there stood Chloe and Tee.

Ryan I know it wasn't you and I know you're not evil or the devil. Mum was wrong, she's the devil she's evil, all you have ever done is care for me and look after me and youre the only person I need and you shouldn't blame yourself for this because I don't.

So you're saying you forgive me

Ryan, there's nothing to forgive.

With tears in his eyes he pulled Chloe in a hug, tee headed to her room to give the siblings a bit of space.

With all the drama she hadn't thought about her cyber stalker all day. What did he want, why her what had she done to him or her. Tee had a dark side for sure but she wasn't a nasty girl she would never hurt someone on purpose not unless she had too not unless they had hurt her.

Just then her phone buzzed * I've just seen a little movie of you being naughty in the detention centre, want it back do everything I say*

Tee ran to Carmen's room to tell but stopped at door, if she showed her the messages se would have to tell her what happened in the centre, she couldn't replay that again. She needed someone who would help no questioned asked. She knew exactly who to call so that night she called them they vowed to help after all the DG kids stick together always that's what family does right?

The next message read * you're first assignment – break up with Ryan.

 _ **Who is the cyber stalker? Who is tees saviour? Will Ryan find out what is going on? Will Ryan relapse? Will tee find out about Ryan's self harm?**_


End file.
